


My Supergirl

by MissisKat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Nancy Silence:"Как-то вот маловато фиков по ним. Хотелось бы чего нибудь красивого, трогательного...чувственного.<br/>По арту: http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/124/c/c/cry_by_lonewolf117-d645fns.jpg"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Автор давно не писал.  
> Автор впервые в данном фандоме.  
> Автор слэшер со стажем и забыл - какого это вообще, писать гет.  
> Я нежно люблю шестой резидент, но фики по нему почти не читала *уклоняюсь от летящих помидор*.  
> Nancy Silence, я надеюсь, что в заявку я попала, ну хотя бы чуть-чуууть:)  
> Самой подходящей этой парочке песней, считаю, как ни банально...  
> SKILLET - HERO

                                                                

Схватка с Д'жаво в лаборатории выжала из неё последние силы. Тело стало ватным, непослушным, мышцы в ногах дрожали, а голова раскалывалась от ноющей боли в затылке - последствия от удара одного из этих уродов. Шерри никак не могла выровнять участившееся дыхание - верный признак подкатывающей к горлу панической атаки. И когда очередная дверь чуть слышно отъехала в сторону, Шерри была готова к самому худшему.

Она готова была в прямом смысле сдохнуть.

К удивлению, в небольшой комнате кроме многочисленных металлических шкафчиков и скамейки больше никого не оказалось. Обнаженные ступни холодил плиточный пол, Шерри обхватила себя руками, дрожа и беспомощно озираясь по сторонам. Интересно, сколько времени есть у неё, перед тем, как в дверь в стене напротив вломятся Д'жаво? И где, черт возьми, Джейк?! Он должен быть где-то поблизости, была уверена Шерри.

Просто обязан.

Чертовы Д'жаво хрипели, и булькая кровью, умирали, попадая под обстрел, который учинил Джейк в холле. В том, что это был именно он, Шерри не сомневалась. Он прикрывал её. Она сделала бы для него то же самое, не задумываясь.

\- Только будь живым, Джейк, - расстроено прошептала девушка.

Сколько они не виделись? Казалось, прошла целая вечность.

Она ссутулилась, прислонилась к шкафчику, поморщившись от прикосновения металла к незащищенному тканью участку кожи - температура в этом помещении вряд ли когда-нибудь поднималась выше отметки «прохладно», - и съехала прямо на пол, утыкаясь лицом в холодные голые коленки.

И без того хреновое чувство самосохранения окончательно притупилось, Шерри погрузилась в подобие сна, только с открытыми глазами. Бурлящий несколько минут назад в крови адреналин уступил место дикой усталости и равнодушию.

Она верила, что Джейку удалось выбраться из этого проклятого места, по крайней мере, живым.

Мир нуждается в нем гораздо больше, чем в какой-то Шерри Биркин.

 

Осторожное шуршание в стене и чуть приглушенный звук касающихся пола ступней она пропустила мимо ушей, уйдя в легкий анабиоз.

\- Эй, супер-девочка, - тихо окликнул её знакомый голос. - Не время спать. У нас есть обязательства перед этим гребанным миром, забыла?

Шерри ощутимо вздрогнула и изумленно распахнула свои светлые огромные глаза. Прямо перед ней, на корточках сидел Джейк. Невредимый, живой Джейк, с неизменным коротким рыжим "ёжиком" на голове, с обезображенной шрамом левой щекой, и привычным взглядом прожженного циника.

Спустя хренову тучу однообразно тянущихся друг за другом дней она не верила тому, что видит.

\- Джейк!

\- Эй, эй, и я рад тебя видеть, - натужно проговорил Джейк, стискивая обеими ручищами хрупкую спину девушки, пока та буквально душила его в своих объятьях.

Шерри похудела, немного осунулась, доверчивые голубые глаза потускнели, в них пропал тот полный жизнелюбия огонек, который он заметил в день первой их встречи, в Эдонии. Но в целом с ней было все в порядке. Джейк надеялся на то, что многочисленные эксперименты не сломили эту энергичную девчонку, которая выбьет дурь из любого, кто встанет на её пути.

Сейчас эта девчонка крепко прижималась к нему и была, о боги, почти обнажена. "Почти" означало, что на стройном теле болталась какая-то больничная хрень с завязками, которая не скрывала прелести Шерри, а наоборот - подчеркивала.

Вот только Шерри свое собственное одеяние не волновало. Она словно не заметила деликатного покашливания со стороны Джейка и продолжала бормотать - "Джейк, Джейк, я так рада, что ты цел" в его шею.

И, вот черт, у Джейка кажется начал вставать. Волоски на шее приподнялись, кожа покрылись мурашками. Он остро чувствовал прикосновения её сосков сквозь больничную рубашку. Он, блядь, тоже был почти обнажен. Под единственными штанами, что одеты на нем, было полное отсутствие какого-либо нижнего белья, и это малость приносило определенные неудобства.

Например, Джейк боялся, что Шерри узнает, как он возбужден. Для этого ей надо было спустить корпус тела чуть ниже, прижаться животом и ... Джейк разоблачен!

Он до боли стиснул зубы, необходимо было это прекратить как можно скорей.

\- Шерри ... - на плечи девушки легли тяжелые ладони и решительно отодвинули её теплого мужского тела, вселяющего уверенность, надежду, защищенность.

Черт, это её долг защитить Джейка Мюллера от врагов и доставить в сохранности Симмонсу.

Но она устала быть сильной.

Шерри почувствовала предательскую влагу на щеках, образ Джейка сделался призрачным, накатившие эмоции били под дых - хлестко и жестоко, и именно от этого предательства со стороны организма больше всего хотелось реветь.

В задницу правительство - если бы это было возможно, рапорт об увольнении она бы швырнула начальнику в лицо, и плевать на последствия.

Последствия - это возвращение к изоляции от мира сего, но жизнь среди набиравшей обороты новой вирусной инфекции и генной мутации страшила её больше всего на свете. Отправившись в Эдонию за Джейком, Шерри сама загнала себя в угол, вернулась к тому, чего отчаянно жаждала избежать.

Она всхлипнула и, несмотря на попытку Джейка отстранить, лишь крепче сцепила пальцы у него за шеей.

\- Не хочу. Дай мне понять, ЧТО ты _Настоящий_ . Я даже не знаю, где мы.

\- Мы в Китае, Шерри. И я настоящий, - Джейк растерялся. - Я здесь, с тобой, супер-девочка, мы в одном дерьме плаваем.

Он горько усмехнулся. Для Джейка было привычным делом - обыденным и повседневным, - отрывать головы врагам и всаживать пули, одну за другой, в их тела. Он повидал в своей короткой жизни слишком много грязи, его ладони помнили липкую кровь. Он был одним из лучших в своем деле. Но что делать с плачущей девушкой, с внешностью чистого ангела, он просто не знал.

\- Шерри, нам надо найти одежду и валить, пока мы оба живы, - уговоры ни к чему не приводили. Доводы разбивались о Шерри, как волна о скалу.

Закусив губу, Шерри оторвалась от Джейка и взглянула на него с таким отчаянием, что Джейк решил - пусть после всего она его возненавидит, пусть сравняет его с кучкой коровьего дерьма, пусть наорет на него самыми гадкими словами, пусть даст ему по роже - у неё это получается великолепно. Но он, черт возьми, возненавидит в первую очередь себя, если не сделает то, о чем не прекращал думать все эти безумно долгие минуты, держа дрожащую безутешную Шерри в руках.

\- Надеюсь, ты меня за это не кастрируешь, девочка, - прошептал он скорее самому себе, перед тем, как претворить в жизнь настоящее, по его мнению, безумие.

Джейк, тяжело дыша от волнения, склонился к её лицу и накрыл губы Шерри своими.

Как он и думал, на вкус Шерри оказалась сладкой и нежной. Он действовал осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, не разрушить хрупкую нить, что сейчас их связывала, его язык лизнул пухлую нижнюю губку девушки, пробуя, спрашивая разрешения. Шерри замерла, и Джейк испугался, что она его оттолкнет, и когда этого не произошло, а Шерри, приглашая, разомкнула губы, Джейк осмелел.

Он немного сдвинулся, вклиниваясь между её коленями, чтобы быть чуточку ближе.

Ему было приятно прикасаться к Шерри вот так. Последние отголоски разума медленно затухали под грохот колотящегося сердца. Возбуждение разливалось по венам со скоростью цунами, затапливая Джейка своим жаром. Поцелуй из невинного, просящего перерос в более требовательный, мокрый, жадный.

Шерри тихонько застонала, когда Джейк оторвался от губ и чувствительно куснул её там, где под тонкой кожей шеи бешено бился пульс. Её ладони скользнули вниз, по спине Джейка, к пояснице, и в нерешительности замерли у самой кромки светлых хлопковых штанов.

Боже ... Что же они делают ...

Останавливаться не хотелось обоим, жар достиг того апогея, когда просто тактильных ощущений уже не хватало. Им просто необходимо было перейти на новый уровень.

Джейка трясло от мысли, что это не иллюзия, а настоящая реальность. Мускулы под кожей сокращались, когда их касались пальчики Шерри, тело влажно блестело от выступившего пота, а в голове стало совсем пусто, как в вакууме.

Он отвык её видеть, отвык чувствовать её присутствие. Господи, как же её не хватало все эти долбанные шесть месяцев, будь они прокляты!

\- Давай, Шерри, - хрипло сказал он, каждый раз вздрагивая от робких касаний. Чертовы гормоны не так давно истекшего сроком пубертата. - Можешь ни в чем себе не отказывать.

На миг ему показалось, что взгляд Шерри затянулся страхом, но, спустя пару секунд, её пальцы проворно забрались под резинку штанов и слегка сжали ягодицы Джейка, выбивая у того низкий стон из груди.

Он уже давно не был невинным мальчиком. Первая шлюха, которую он трахнул по-пьяни в туалете дешевого бара, была на несколько лет старше его. Джейку в тот момент исполнилось пятнадцать, и ему пиздец как хотелось стать мужиком.

Близость с Шерри вытравляла с каждым вздохом все плохие воспоминания, словно очищала, отпускала грехи. И плевать, что не то место. Плевать, что не время. Больше подобных моментов у них могло и не быть.

\- Я верила, что с тобой все в порядке, - она потерлась бедрами о внушительный бугор в паху Джейка.

Тот сквозь зубы зашипел, зарылся пальцами в её короткие волосы, несильно сжав, оттянул назад, заставляя выставить напоказ беззащитное горло. 

Шерри вообще была сейчас перед ним весьма беззащитна. И Джейк до безумия ценил то, что ему предлагают. Он всегда был циничным мудаком, которого интересовал лишь хруст

свежих купюр.

Купюрами же он расплачивался и за грязную быструю любовь.

\- Я вообще весьма живуч, ты заметила?

\- Заметила, - ответила она тихо, доверчиво прижавшись к Джейку, плавясь, как шоколад на жаре, от его неспешных поцелуев.

Сначала по линии шейного изгиба, затем по ключице, чтобы потом плавно перейти к более смелым ласкам заманчиво покачивающейся в вырезе рубашки груди.

Джейк довольно улыбнулся, услышав, как Шерри пытается подавить рвущийся наружу громкий стон, стоило только ему сжать зубами сосок через ткань. Он легонько потянул, а затем лизнул затвердевшую вершинку и всосал её губами, добиваясь удивленного всхлипа. Шерри ощутила, как растекается жар между бедер и почувствовала, что стала влажной; она завозилась под Джейком и это привело к тому, что их бедра сильней притерлись друг к другу. Уплывающее сознание сурово приказывало остановиться, а разгоряченное ласками тело молило о продолжении.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, она выгнулась дугой и горячечно зашептала, словно в бреду:

\- Джейк, Джейк, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь.

 Она уже просила. Но хотела ли она именно этого?

К черту все! Все, что ей сейчас нужно, так это Джейк. Его насквозь прожженная душа и оскверненное чужой кровью тело.

Джейк со стоном оторвался от неё, не более, чем на мгновение, для того, чтобы стянуть с неё больничную сорочку и припустить свои штаны.

Освободив уже сочившийся прозрачной смазкой член, он сдавил его основание, чтобы позорно не спустить сию же секунду, как какой-то девственник-неудачник. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Шерри, Джейк с трудом сказал:

\- Девочка ... Если ты не хочешь, то лучше сейчас ... Потом я не смогу остановиться.

Шерри видела, как тяжело дались ему эти слова. Его била дрожь, жилка на шее вздулась и трепетала, в такт сердцу.

Она не желала останавливаться. Только не сейчас.

Шерри смущенно прикрыла глаза, заметив покачивающийся напряженный член у своих раскрытых бедер.

Для Джейка кое-что будет сюрпризом, и Шерри до ужаса волновалась, как он воспримет этот подарок.

Она подняла руку к его лицу, подушечкой пальца повторила четкий контур шрама, бледнеющего на загорелой щеке. Какие же они все-таки разные. И, тем не менее, этот вечно едкий, саркастичный нелюдимый тип, притягивал её к себе как магнитом.

Когда же получилось, что в роли телохранителя оказался именно Джейк?

Они в какой-то момент словно поменялись ролями. Бывший наемник, сам того не осознавая, охранял её от её же потаенных страхов, пряча Шерри, точно маленькую девочку-крошку, за своей широкой спиной.

\- Если ты остановишься, я сама убью тебя, Джейк Мюллер, - облизнув губы, сказала Шерри и обхватила головку члена, размазывая смазку по чувствительному венчику.

Выдержки Джейка хватило на то, чтобы приподнять Шерри над полом и прислонить спиной к высокому металлическому шкафу. Он только и думал о том, чтобы не ворваться в неё слишком быстро, как он привык с ... ними. С другими. Супер-девочка заслуживает большего, чем быть грубо оттраханой в раздевалке. Сможет ли убийца растопить свое ледяное сердце и подарить кусочек нежности девушке в его руках?

Судя по тому, как слепо Шерри тянулась к его губам, не желая расставаться с ними ни на миг, сердце его уже дало течь.

\- Обхвати меня ногами, - приказал Джейк, сдерживаясь и пытаясь окончательно не потерять голову. - Крепче! Держи девочка, вот так ...

Шерри жадно ловила ртом воздух, задыхаясь. Она обвила ногами талию Джейка и скрестила лодыжки у него за спиной. Руки слепо шарили по крутым крепким плечам Джейка, не зная, куда себе деть, пока, наконец. Шерри не придумала ничего лучше, как впиться ногтями наемнику в загривок.

Когда к горячему влажному от желания входу прижалась крупная бархатная головка, Шерри задержала дыхание, и с силой закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не закричать. Все её тело напряглось в ожидании того самого первого чувства, о которых она читала лишь в книжках и смотрела в старых художественных фильмах, которые уже не снимают ни в одной стране. По виску Джейка скатилась крупная соленая капля, он, не отрывая взгляда от Шерри, продвинулся дальше.

\- Ты такая узенькая, - прохрипел он, дурея от пульсирующих стенок, тесно обхватывающих его член, точно идеально подходящая по размеру перчатка. - Расслабься, супер-девочка.

\- Я ... - хотела сказать что-то важное Шерри, но подавилась собственной фразой в самом её начале.

От слишком настойчивого вторжения из глаз невольно брызнули слезы, Шерри сдавленно охнула и сжалась на члене Джейка. Мюллер вздрогнул от прошившего судорогой удовольствия и посмотрел в глаза раскрасневшейся Шерри. Его взгляд выражал такую нежность, что Шерри готова была снова разреветься.

\- Детка, девочка ... - он поцеловал её в скулу. Поцелуй был похож на прикосновение крыльев бабочки и почти не ощущался.

Но Шерри чувствовала его очень глубоко внутри - сердцем.

Джейк подарил ей целую цепочку таких поцелуев, каждый раз проникая в душу так, что где-то в груди начинало щемить от нежности.

\- Почему ты не сказала? - Ласково спросил он и невесомо потерся носом о носик девушки, будто бы прося прощения за ту боль, что пришлось причинить.

\- Ну я ... Хотела потом ... - увильнула Биркин от ответа, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

Боль отступила на второй план.

Она уже даже начинала привыкать к распирающему чувству внутри неё, низ живота отозвался приятным покалыванием; Шерри на пробу шевельнулась и, дрогнув коленями, синхронно застонала вместе с Джейком, не сумев сдержать острый укол наслаждения, когда тот заполнил её до конца.

Она и представить не могла, что будет настолько хорошо. Ощущать Джейка в себе, загораться от плавящих кожу прикосновений, млеть от нежного шепота в ушко, истекать влагой от властных размеренных толчков, терять сознание и видеть яркие красочные - золотистые, как солнечные блики, алые, как брызги крови, вспышки под плотно сомкнутыми веками перед самым, первым в её жизни, оргазмом.

Когда мир взорвался перед глазами, как любили писать авторы в прочитанных ею романах, она поняла, что все, что писали те люди, брехня.

То, что Джейк подарил ей, было в стократ круче и от пережитого колотило так, что Шерри перепугалась.

\- Тише, Шерри, тише, - успокаивающе шептал Джейк, продолжая двигаться в податливом теле Шерри.

Он плыл к самому краю, оргазм маячил совсем рядом, пальцы ног уже поджимались от сладостной пытки.

Разрядка оглушила Джейка, заставив его содрогнуться и излиться Шерри на живот - он, захваченный собственным удовольствием, едва успел из неё выйти.

Весь мокрый, он дрожал, держа в руках ту, которую меньше всего на свете хотел потерять.

Открытие точно громом поразило его. Показать уязвимость было наиглупейшей ошибкой. Именно сейчас он понял, что не выдержит очередного предательства. Слишком много их было по жизни.

Джейк не смотрел в глаза Шерри, боясь, что сейчас, когда страсть усмирилась, а жажда тела удовлетворена, Шерри оттолкнет его.

Мужские страхи разрушила хрупкие ладошки, обхватившие его лицо. Шерри заставила посмотреть на неё.

Он невольно залюбовался девушкой.

Порозовевшая, растрепанная, с чуть расфокусированными глазами и припухшими от поцелуев губами, она выглядела как порочный ангел, сошедший с небес.

Пришедший спасти Джейка.

\- Ты неисправим, Джейк Мюллер.

\- Что? - Опешил Джейк.

Послеоргазменная истома, какие бы не скреблись кошки на душе, временно не располагала к адекватной поддержке беседы.

Шерри закатила глаза, а Джейк непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Выбрось из головы все мысли о собственной никчемности. Я не стану тебя убивать, если ты думаешь об этом. Но кое-что я все-таки сделаю.

От спокойного тона девушки Джейку сделалось действительно не по себе. Шерри не раз его удивляла непредсказуемостью, иногда тараканы в её голове приобретали гигантские размеры и буйную многочисленность.

Порой Джейку хотелось забраться в эту хорошенькую белокурую головку, чтобы подглядеть, какие страсти там творятся.

Он привык получать от жизни дерьмо, а не орехи, но вместо того, чтобы прогнать, Шерри скользнула языком по его губам, втягивая Джейка в сладкий неспешный поцелуй, полных невысказанных чувств и надежд.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поверил в себя, Джейк. Ты не такой, как твой отец, я это чувствую, - уголки её губ чуть дрогнули в намеке на улыбку.

Джейк отмер, сбрасывая с себя оковы оцепенения. На душе стало тепло и легко, и в животе затрепыхались ... сто процентов какие-то насекомые с крылышками.

Шерри Биркин, определенно самый странный очаровательный правительственный агент в мире.

\- Ты действительно супер-девочка, - широко улыбнулся Джейк, аккуратно ставя девушку на пол.

Шерри поморщилась, между ног слегка саднило, а бедра были липкими от - о боже, - крови. Её было немного, совсем чуточку, но ... но ...

О блин, кажется, её щеки сейчас горят ярче двух факелов. Шерри внезапно стало жутко стыдно, она считала себя вполне очень даже взрослой девушкой, она, черт, и была этой самой взрослой девушкой. Но краснела она очень мило, будто школьница-девственница, и если Джейк сейчас улыбнется и что-нибудь скажет, она клянется, что она ... она его ...

Джейк счастливо рассмеялся и легонько щелкнул Шерри по кончику носа.

Когда Шерри последний раз видела Джейка таким ... НЕ «угрюмым-циничным-придурком»?

Ответ - _никогда_ .

\- _Моя_ супер-девочка, - сказал Джейк, стягивая болтающиеся в районе лодыжек штаны.

Он вытерся ими, оттер Шерри от крови и остального, не переставая умиляться тому, какой она была чертовски привлекательной, когда смущалась.

Им пришлось потратить немало времени, заглядывая в каждый шкафчик, прежде чем они нашли сухую чистую одежду. На удивление вещи принадлежали им. Их скудный запас оружия тоже присутствовал, что было странно.

\- Кому понадобилось их сохранять? - Удивилась Шерри, застегивая пуговки белой рубашки.

\- Это уже не имеет значения, - полностью одетый Джейк захлопнул стальную дверцу шкафчика. - Меня куда больше волнует, что ждет нас за этой дверью.

Он проверил заряд пистолета, металл приятно холодил кожу ладоней, тяжесть оружия вселяла уверенность. Джейк чувствовал, как в каждую клеточку его тело проникает новая чистая энергия. Он готов к надиранию задниц.

Сегодня, завтра, всегда.

\- Ты готова, Шерри?

Шерри решительно кивнула. Взгляд Джейка потеплел, когда он посмотрел ей в глаза и увидел там плохо спрятанную тревогу.

_Не за себя._

\- Пора вернуться в самое пекло и устроить этим уродцам заварушку. Ты ведь со мной, супер-девочка?

 - А у меня есть выбор?

 Джейк потрепал девушку по белокурым прядям, дурачась:

 - О, детка, нет-нет-нет. Ты подписалась Быть Моим спутником ВО _Всех_ неприятностях этой В В отстойной Жизни. И ты - все еще мой личный - «самый горячий» - телохранитель. Кстати, тебе должны завидовать все правительственные агенты-девушки, я ведь тоже горяч, - он весь светился непритворной гордостью.

О, ну надо же, какое самодовольство! Шерри закатила глаза и шутливо толкнула его рукой в плечо, за что оказалась уткнутой носом в мужскую крепкую грудь. Джейк чмокнул её в светлую макушку, и Шерри, подавив порыв назвать парня «надутым индюком», расслабленно вдохнула успевший стать родным до безумия, исходивший от его кожи теплый, успокаивающий запах, впервые за долгое время ощущая себя по-настоящему кому-нибудь нужной.


End file.
